Not Truly Light, Not Truly Dark, Simply Gray
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Rey and Ben have known one another since the beginning? and their are five people who aren't what they seem? find these answers out in this one-shot and my first star wars fic.


I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

Star Wars-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to Star Wars and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's -Cake- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, --place/time and -time skips- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-place battlefield-time unknown-

-Rey's pov-

I feel it the burning pain and fear though our bond and i don't care that everyone is trying to stop me, i don't care that Leia is ordering me and Chewy to stop and i don't care that Luke is about to attack me from behind in a attempt to stop me, no all i care about is the man who is laying on the battlefield bleeding from a fatal injurie done by Luke himself.

I growl a commend to Chewy knowing that he'll understand it unlike everyone else who heard me growl a less than human growl and Chewy along with the crystal foxes block Luke and Leia from interfering, as i hold the man in my arms as i feel him wipe away my tears with his thumb as i say weakly "you idiot what happened to the plan!" he chuckles weakly as he says gently "I'm sorry --" everyone around us watches in as i cut him off as i say sharply "Sorry? Your sorry! Ben the plan never called for you leaving! leaving me! leaving our unborn children!--" my words begin to fail me as my tears grow as i hear gasps of horror, anger and shock.

Chewy growls dangerously at Luke as he try's to go towards us while he says coldly "Rey how could you betray us and bore the children of that monster!" i feel myself transform into my real form that of something that is almost gone from the galaxy a kitsune youkai my brown hair grows to my mid back, my nails turn into sharp claws my teeth into fangs, my brown fox ears are flat against my skull in rage and my long brown fox tail is fully bristled in a warning to stay back, a warning that only Ben, Chewy and the crystal foxes understand and one that Luke ignores at this action i hear Ben growl darkly as i feel him transform into his real form of a okami youkai a form past down though the blood of his father's side and one that is similar to my own fox form except for the black wolf ears and long black wolf tail.

As Luke continues to walk towards us my eyes bleed crimson as i hold my clawed hand towards him ready to use my real power of control over the force to end the threat to my mate, to me, to our pups, however i feel Ben's larger clawed hand on top of mine as he says seriously "Rey calm down i don't want you to have a miscarriage the pups aren't even three months old yet they won't survive being born this early, now breath in and out then tell me how we first met or have you forgotten hmm?".

At the more playful side of my mate i do as he asked of me then soon after words with my eyes still locked on Luke i say softly "the blood i gained from my grandmother awakened when i six years old then my parents sold me for a pretty small amount of money and a bottle of alcohol, and as i layed in that caged waiting while feeling afraid, angery, and alone i heard your voice in my mind saying that i may be afraid and angry but i wasn't alone not with you, not with our new found bond awake, while we were far away from one another and you said you were different from the other humans that you were like me and you were alone too, then while tears fell down my cheeks i said that you weren't alone anymore and nether was i because we had each other" a tear falls from my right eye at the memory of our first meeting.

A laugh breaks the silence and i turn my gaze towards the ghostly figure of a long dead jiddi master colored in almost all red with area's of purple in different places he is about Ben's height with shaggy longish hair dressed in old Jedi robs as i hear the ghostly male figure say evenly "Rey you remind me so much of my dear wife that it's almost painful that blazing fire paired with stubbornness and Ben is almost to much like a mix between his father's heart and my younger self as well as so much raw power that it's almost terrifying, why do you look so surprised grandson after all you called for me did you not Ben?" Ben glares at the ghost as he says darkly "Ya! three fucking months ago when I needed advice on if i should continue the plan or throw it out the window to leave with Rey to raise our pups safe away from the hatred between the light and dark sides, and now you show up when I'm dying from the idiocy of both of them because none of them fucking get it!".

My hold on Ben tightens as his grandfather says darkly "quit your damm whining kid don't you think that i already know that both sides are clueless?, they're so deep into the asshole of the black and white realm to see past good, evil, right, wrong, light and dark, so much so that they have never once thought even when i was first beginning my training as a young boy that their is a middle ground between the two, not truly light not truly dark, simply a gray that everyone seems to be lacking in as well as some much needed common sense, but tell me Ben Solo-Skywalker tell me why i should save you from my own children from your own mother and uncle?".

Ben gains a small smirk on his face as he says darkly "because Grandmother would want you to and your dark? **yes,** light? **no,** gray? **always,** but evil? **never** but the choice is yours to make weather to let one of the last two remaining gray Jedi die or save your fellow gray jedi so that he can end this once and for **now,** because it can never be once and for all it never ends because weather it's light or dark that comes back first the other well rise once more just as powerful to met it, and we the gray? we never truly vanish nor do we leave after all we aren't on ether side and yet we are still apart of both because we are the gray line drawn between the two warring sides in a galaxy filled well past the breaking point with only black and white views".

A smug yet proud smile appears on the oldest Skywalker's ghostly face as he walks towards Ben who is still dying in my arms as a unknown male voice says "hahaa it looks like you have found two of your kind that understand you much like Padme did in life isn't that right? and look at you now not all dark no mask in this form, you look like yourself again or am i wrong Anakin Skywalker?" Anakin sits down beside Ben as he says coldly "go bite someone else in the ass for a change you short, shit green, pain in the ass, light Jedi" a laugh that i don't like the sound of rings out from the ghostly figure of a short long eared green-blue male who smiles widely reveilng rows of sharp fangs as he says coldly "is that a invitation?" Anakin scoffs at him as he begins to heal Ben with the healing force that only gray jedi can access while he says darkly "hell no Yoda last time you ddid bite me i was alive and I was sick in bed for two straight weeks and i have no intention to find out how sick I'll become as a ghost, but if you really want to sink your disgusting fangs into someone that badly, go give Luke a good taste maybe he'll pull the stick out of his ass and beat you with it" both the now healed Ben and i start laughing as Yoda does just that he bites Luke on the left ass cheek making him scream like a girl.

However the fun ends when Luke uses the force to pull me away from Ben into his right arm with his light saber aimed at my head and i instinctively wrap my arms around my belly trying to protect the fragile lifes inside as he says darkly "now then if you two dark lords want this traitor to live, kill yourselv--" he doesn't finish his words as the effects of Yoda's bite make him vomit while he lets me go as he falls to the ground whole i take off towards Ben who pushes me behind Anakin and himself as Yoda begins to laugh insanely with blood covering his mouth.

Leia try's to go to Luke only for Chewy to stop her as he carries her over his shoulder as he growls at her trying to make her understand but she only try's to escape his hold more not understanding what he said and i hear Ben sigh tiredly as he says calmly "Mother please stop hiting Chewy if you listened to him you would know that he said and i quote, Best friend's mate don't! your brother is sick in head he almost killed the pregnant fox female so what's to stop him from killing you his blood sibling when he gets up again?, Chewy can smell that Luke is more insane then Yoda over there as can the crystal foxes, Grandfather, Rey and myself we can all smell a sickness that appears to be eating away at his mind and do you know why he is sick mother?" Leia shakes her head slowly not knowing what is wrong with Luke or perhaps this whole turn of events.

But she stays silent as i say "he closed himself completely off from the force for so many years that it started to eat away at his sanity it reached its highest point when he tried to kill Ben at the temple and yes Leia i know what happened that night because i remember feeling Ben's feelings of betrayal, anger, fear, and grief i felt those feelings though our bond and after he was in a safe place far away from Luke i used our bond to appear beside him to see what had happened to the person that i loved most, and do you know what i saw Leia? what i saw the cunning, loyal, sweet, funny, brave and kind hearted man that i had fallen in love with though our bond trying to do?" she shakes her head slowly again not knowing what the answer is and i hold onto the back of my mate's clothes tightly as i say "i saw him trying to kill himself with his own light saber because he blamed himself for not being strong enough to keep Luke from falling into madness, and do you want to know how i got the scar on my right side just under my ribs? because i took the blow that he had meant to kill with myself, as I shouted and screamed at him for being so stupid, for blaming himself over something he had no hand in, and for trying to leave me alone, i woke up in my real body with the scar on my side and Ben there beside my bed holding my hand asleep even while he visited me though our bond like i had done the night before, then soon after words we began to form our plan to destroy at least one side of the war, even if it meant both of us would be in terrible danger, it ended up with Ben going to the dark side with me going to the light side and we did everything needed for us to come here to this the final battlefield, Ben never killed his father that was the supreme commander possessing his body that killed your husband i can still feel Ben's shame, guilt, and self hate over letting it happen and that's how he got the scar from pissing the one week pregnant women that was me by blaming himself yet again for something beyond his control and the rest is really no one else's damm business" Anakin chuckles at my end words probably thinking about his own wife's flaming hot temper.

Leia lets Chewy carry her to the base nether of them wanting to see what becames of Luke wanting to keep his memory alive for the good parts of him and not for the man that they saw almost kill a pregnant woman to get what he wanted, and i watch with the crystal foxes as Anakin and Ben use the force to completely destroy the dark side's army both in space and on the planet we stand on just as Luke wakes up only for him to start screaming about them taking the Light sides victory away only for Yoda to cut his rant short as he says sick happiness "and i bet that my light saber would love that virgin hole of yours just like my fangs loved that tender ass" Luke runs away screaming about ghost rape but that only makes one of the light members shot him dead thinking he is going to hurt or kill someone in his current crazed state.

Anakin clears his throat gaining both Ben's and my own attention as he says calmly "so now that the war is basically over and what ever is left over is for the light idiots to take care of, how about i take the of you to the planet that is far away from the light and the dark a place for the gray order?" we nod our heads i hear two yips then i see a mated pair of crystal foxes running towards us only for the female to jump onto my shoulder while her mate jumps onto Ben's own shoulder and i roll my eyes at their antics but i still don't mind that they want to come with us and as i hold onto Ben's clawed hand with my own and i can't bring myself to care as we're sent to our new home by Anakin who disappears along with the still insanely laughing Yoda.

\--time skip 7 months later--

\--place home time just before twilight--

\--Ben's pov--

The female crystal fox who is now named Crys is looking after her litter of two while her mate now named Stal watches over them as well as us while i hold my new born daughter whom i named Shiva however i almost drop her in shock when i hear what Rey says is to be our son's name and when i ask her to repeat what she had said Rey smirks at me as she says seriously "i said i am going to name our son Yoda" my ears flatten against my skull in distress at the thought of my son being named after that shit green colored, bite happy, insane, light Jedi.

Rey smirk turns almost evil in nature as she rubs noses in loving manner with our son as she says "Anakin your silly father actually thought that i was going to name you after that green, bite happy, old pervert, should your mother tell him the news or torture him some more hmm my little grayling?" our son coo's happily at Rey who grins at him happily as she says "oh alright I'll tell him that Chewy has a special surprise for him on the falcon at the north hill side" i tilt my head in curiosity but Rey only smiles at me as she takes Shiva into her arms so that she can feed them both at the same time and i kiss Rey on the lips before leaving for the north hill.

When i get there i see the falcon is open so i walk in side then before i know it i am on my back with my mother in my arms ranting about being a grandmother only for a familiar male voice to ring out from the pilots chair that is facing towards the viewing glass as the vioce says "Leia Darlin you need to let the boy breath remember?" mother lets me up from her tickle hug of death as i watch with disbelief as the chair turns my way rreveilng no one but the ghostly white form of my father who smirk smugly at me as he says in that all so familiar tone "hey kid what took you so long?" i decide two things in at this moment in time one chew Rey out for keeping this a secret, two tell Rey how much i love her for the surprise and that it's not even my birthday yet.

I mirror my father's smirk as i say "oh no reason now are you two going to come and meet your granddaughter Shiva and her twin brother your grandson Yoda" my father faints within the span of a second and i put a gentle clawed hand on my shell shocked mother's shoulder as i lead her out of the falcon towards the house as i say softly "don't worry mother he isn't really named after Yoda" she lets a breath that she was holding in out only for her fall to the ground past out cold soon after words when i say seriously "we named him Jabba!" and then i think to myself [is it me or do my parents have no sense of humor? or maybe Rey is rubbing off her twisted humor onto me?, nope it can't be Rey so it has to be my parents that can't seem to take a joke] as i carry my unconscious mother into the house happier than I've been in a long time.

Thank you very for reading and please review ;3


End file.
